


Unexpected Redux

by okdreaming



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okdreaming/pseuds/okdreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for the 2006 au ficathon over on livejournal. The request was for miniotp, jack/sam. Something during their senior year, nothing too angsty. Uh...bonus points if there's ice cream and SAT scores involved?</p><p>Disclaimer: I really don't own anything at all, except Killer.</p><p>I apologise in advance for any mistakes but I am having trouble finding a reliable beta reader.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Unexpected Redux

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 2006 au ficathon over on livejournal. The request was for miniotp, jack/sam. Something during their senior year, nothing too angsty. Uh...bonus points if there's ice cream and SAT scores involved?
> 
> Disclaimer: I really don't own anything at all, except Killer.
> 
> I apologise in advance for any mistakes but I am having trouble finding a reliable beta reader.

John had thought going back to school would be one long party, then it really hit home. They were just a bunch of kids and John despite appearances to the contrary had left childhood behind a long, long time ago. John turned to his books, as that was the only place he could escape to. This earned him the reputation of being a bit of a geek albeit a “really, really, really, super hot one,” as Buffy Hernandez had once pointed out to her fellow cheerleaders. Consequentially John for the first time in his life was getting straight A’s. The only thing John had in common with the kids in the school was that he couldn’t wait to get out of the place. He missed his life. He missed his team. Most of all he missed Carter.

Algebra 101 wasn’t quite the same as Gating to another Planet and kicking some Goa’uld butt. It was pretty sedate, even with some of the things kids got up to. Also it was kind of sick to get hit on by someone young enough to be your daughter. Who was he kidding; Carter was young enough to be his daughter.

She moved in one bright sunny day, there she was standing out side his small one bedroom apartment bag, potted plant and a three-legged ginger kitten named Killer in tow. Or rather a leggy fifteen-year-old clone of Samantha Carter moved in. After seven years, and with raging teenage hormones neither could give a damn about propriety. Of course there were those that did. That Sam and John were emancipated minors didn’t seem to matter to the busybody in question. They were forced to contact their handlers. After one phone call the school miraculously forgot that the two students in question were sharing a one-bedroom apartment.

Contrary to popular belief Carter or Sam as she had insisted John call her had never been a cheerleader. Which John privately thought was a crying shame with those legs. Sam decided that she was going to experience all the stuff that she hadn’t done the first time around. So she joined the squad and casually announced that she’d never dated a jock either. Naturally John tried out for the football team the following day.

Some of the guys on the team made the mistake of thinking that Sam was easy because she was shacked up with John. It really does nothing for your image if a hot blonde cheerleader knocks you out in less than twenty seconds. Sam never did get hassled after that. In fact she made a few friends. She even managed to make a few bucks on the side teaching girls and I quote “how to knock losers out.”

High School wasn’t great but John was starting to enjoy himself. It helped that he was dating the hottest brightest girl in the universe. Which made him the envy of every guy in the School. That helped too.

The fallout from Buffy Hernandez having Principal Lee’s baby had long since taken John and Sam’s place on the grapevine. That had come right out of left field nobody had seen it coming. Apparently Buffy had been overheard telling her friends that they were going to get married. Once he got out of jail of course.

For the next couple of years Sam and John made an effort to enjoy their new lives. High School wasn’t so bad once you got used to it. Especially if you were a jock and a cheerleader.

John and Sam were married in Las Vegas during Spring Break in their final year of High School. Sam wore a blue dress that managed to be both demure and alluring at the same time. They picked the least nasty looking wedding chapel just off the strip. With Elvis and a random passer-by in attendance they swore to love, honour, and cherish each other for the rest of their lives. Which considering they were each in their second body and had technically died a few times, the rest of their lives could be a very long time indeed.

Avoiding all the hotels with free adult movies and rates of $9.99 per hour the newlyweds ended up in a room at the Stratosphere, with a revolving waterbed and large tub of chocolate chunk. They didn’t leave the room for several days.

Back home Sam took it upon herself to file a formal name change on her school records. This again made John and Sam the number one topic of conversation. Both were slightly bemused when they found that the student body and faculty were turning to them for relationship advice. It wasn’t all bad John and Sam did get some really cool gifts and they were the only married couple in the High School’s history to get crowned Prom King and Queen.

With SAT scores of 2400, 2399 they both had been accepted onto the Navy scholarship program. Sam was still a little ticked that John had managed to get a perfect score. Killer grew into a very large cat that lived up to his unfortunate name. There was an explosion in the local rodent population when they shipped out after College. Killer went to a large house into the DC suburbs where there was a subsequent decrease in the rodent and bird population.

Years later when they got The Call, they were ready. After thirty years of marriage, four kids and a lifetime neither of them had expected it was without any regrets that John and Sam were able to step back into a world they had long since pushed aside dreams of.


End file.
